My Wish
by WhenSpeechless-Write.xo
Summary: Another really short ficlet. Songfic to My Wish. Please review xx


_A/N__: Another really short little ficlet, but this one's a songfic. Hope you enjoy, but it's not as good as my other one. Please R&R if you read it._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or the song My Wish._

My Wish

I stared at my reflection; a lonely girl in a pale cream, her face just as washed as the satin of the dress. I couldn't help but feel that the space to the side of me should be filled by someone, but looking at myself I knew it would never happen. Today was the final day – the last day when I could let my dreams take me to a place where no matter what, I would always be happy... because in those dreams, he was always with me...

_I hope the days come easy and the moments pass slow,  
and each road leads you where you wanna go,  
and if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,  
I hope you choose the one that means the most to you._

There came rap at the door. Someone with a sweeping curtain of blue hair came twirling in, her garment the twin of my own. She wore a huge grin on her face as she twirled about the room, laughing. I couldn't help but grin. Pillica looked so graceful; so at peace. To her, today was going to be a day of enjoyment. I just wished I could feel the same way.

_And if one door opens to another door closed,  
I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window,  
if it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile.  
But more than anything, more than anything..._

_  
_We strolled out into the corridor, and then Pillica led the way as we swept down the staircase. Reaching the landing downstairs, Pillica turned to me with a beam and placed her hands on my shoulders.

"This is it," she announced. "I can't believe it. I almost thought this day was never going to come."

Deep inside, I still wished that it hadn't.

_  
My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
and while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish._

Her eyes drifted from my own just in time as tears welled within them. Her attention was now on the top of the staircase. A deep intake of breath told me all I needed to know. Anna was coming. Turning my head, I saw her approach the top of the steps. Her long white gown was showed with tiny golden stars and was rimmed in red velvet. Gone was her black dress and red bandanna. She has even removed her beads. A single headpiece remained; a large white veil that allowed sheets of white lace to cascade over her face. I almost stopped breathing. _That,_ I told myself, _is the reason he will always choose her over me..._

_I hope you never look back, but you never forget,  
all the ones who love you, in the place you left,_

_I hope you always forgive, and you never regret,_

_And you help somebody every chance you get,_

She almost seemed to glide down the stairs towards her. She seemed even more beautiful the closer she got. As she finally reached the bottom and strode towards us, I realised that for the first time, I was seeing her with a smile on her face. Pillica burst into joyful sobs as Anna's eyes shone with disbelief. It looked as though she could hardly believe it either. I, on the other hand, allowed tears of sadness to fall from my eyes. I couldn't believe today was finally here, but the only difference for me was that I had never wanted today to come. Now that I was finally here, I wished that I could just sink into the floor and never be seen again. But I had to be strong. For Yoh. Today was his day, I told myself. So long as he's happy, I'd do anything for him...

_Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake,  
and always give more than you take.  
But More than anything, yeah, more than anything..._

The ceremony was beautiful. Small candles littered the darkened room, allowing small pools of light to illuminate even the furthest corners of the room. The alter was dressed in red and white roses, their scent wafting down among the aisle toward me. I used them as an excuse to snivel and sniff as we waited for Yoh to arrive. Time seemed to stretch on forever. I kept glancing nervously over my shoulder. But nobody came through the doorway. _Maybe he won't come_, I thought.

_My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
and while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish. Yeah._

Then a felt a hand on my shoulder. Turning, I saw Yoh. I had never heard him arrive, but all thoughts of how I had missed his entrance left me in an instant. My heart melted as I looked at him then. His hair was still as uncontained as ever, hanging across his face as gracefully as sunlight. But he wore a suit of the same cream as my dress. A single red rose sat in his button hole. Len stood a little way behind him with Bason and Amidamaru, and they were all dressed the same. Yoh looked at me knowingly with eyes that almost swallowed me whole. I never wanted his hand to leave my shoulder. But it did. He smiled weakly at me and made his way up the aisle. 

I didn't listen to the rest of the ceremony. I couldn't watch. All I could see was Yoh's smile shining through the darkness all around me, blocking out everything else. As he finally leaned in to kiss his bride, I let one single tear roll down my cheek. That was it. It was over. Now I wondered how I would find a way to get through my life without him.

_My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
and while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things to__o,  
Yeah, this, is my wish._


End file.
